


We won't make it in time for the party

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [21]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: we always carpool home for the holidays from college but a storm hit and now we’re taking the last room at the local b&b (bonus: bedsharing! we’re adults!)
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	We won't make it in time for the party

“I told you we shouldn’t have taken the car.”

And as the words left her mouth, Feyre could feel Rhys roll his eyes beside her. Of course she was right, and she knew that he knew. But even though it was useless to point it out now, she couldn’t stop herself. Because the car was stuck now, and they were trekking across the little village, waddling carefully on the icy ground. And she was angry, and there was nobody else to take out her anger on.

“You told me that already, Fey. Four times since we got stuck.”

“Well, I’m saying it again. I told you we should have waited for tomorrow night, but no, Mister Rhysand had to do what he wanted and leave tonight.”

“If we had waited another day we would have missed the party.”

“We’re gonna miss it anyway now, and if we’d stayed back in Velaris, at least we would be in our beds instead of struggling in the snow.”

“I said I was sorry, okay?” He had, twice already, but she was still angry. “We’re here, anyway.”

In their fear of spending the night in the freezing car, they had had the presence of mind to look for a hotel, and had found a Bed & Breakfast just a few streets away from the main road. The building was small, more of a large house than a hotel, and when they pushed the door open, they found themselves in a cozy lobby, as a old lady looked up from behind a counter.

“Hi, are you looking for a room for the night?”

“Yes,” Feyre answered, smiling at her as she took off her hat and ruffled her hair to get the snow out of it. “Our car broke down on the main road because of the ice, and the mechanic told us they wouldn’t get here until tomorrow morning.”

“Well, you two are in luck, we were completely booked for the night but a couple had to cancel because of the storm. We have one of our suites available, I think it will suit you two quite well.” The woman was smiling, but Feyre registered her words and found she had a hard time thinking straight. She’d talked about a couple…

But Rhys took the lead. “Do you by any chance have a double room that would be free?”

The woman looked at them with surprise, because she had obviously thought they were a couple. And without willing to, Feyre felt herself blushing. She knew it was only a normal assumption, because they had barged in together at ten thirty in the evening, looking for a bedroom. But the idea that people could think that Rhys and her were together was… endearing. So endearing that it almost made her uncomfortable.

Rhys turned to her. “What do you want to do?”

“We don’t really have a choice, do we? Do you prefer spending the night freezing in your car?”

***

The room was simple enough, but gorgeous, cozy. Clearly intended for romantic retreats. And here they were, still a little mad at each other after their spat that had started back at the car and had continued in the street, starting to take off their wet coats and remove their shoes. Rhys sat on the bed to take off his socks, but he didn’t dare talk to her, not wanting to risk breaking the silent peace they seemed to have agreed upon back in the lobby.

But she was the one who broke the silence.

“I don’t have any dry clothes to sleep in.”

He looked back towards her to find her staring at the inside of her small backpack. Their luggage had been at the back of the car and she had insisted they leave right away because she was freezing. And now she seemed to be regretting it. Remembering how angry she had been with him, he almost enjoyed watching her defeated look. But then he reminded himself that he wasn’t really mad at her, and he felt bad for her. So he took a clean shirt out of his bag and handed it to her without a word. From the corner of his eye, he saw her smile and grab the shirt, before immediately starting to remove her wet pair of jeans.

It wasn’t the first part he saw her in underwear. They had been friends for years now, ever since high school, and he had seen her in bikinis more time than he could count during the summer. But as she turned her back to him and took off her shirt, she left him with an extensive view of her entirely naked back, and he couldn’t help but feel like this was different. He watched her put on his shirt, and then it was resting just in the middle of her backside, and it rode up on her body when she moved to grab something in her back.

But then he felt her staring at him, and he looked up to lock eyes with her.

“Enjoying the view?”

He knew she was mocking him, her tone as sarcastic as possible. But he just smirked at her. Two could play at this game.

“I really am, Fey.”

“Ugh,” she let out a groan and turned back to her bag.

“Not wearing a bra?” Did he want to be punched? Because she would punch him if he went too far. But of course, it would be a gentle punch, more of a playful smack on the shoulder to shut him up. He knew how she acted every time he took the risk of flirting with her more than she would allow. And somehow, tonight, in that very romantic room, he couldn’t help but tease her more.

“I’m not,” she said as she closed her bag and moved to the bed, sitting opposite him. “I hate traveling with one.”

“Well, I’m not complaining.”

And he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. Her gorgeous lips. They had been flirting heavily for a while now, the last few months having them in a state of constant banter that made Mor use the word “gross!” more than she ever had before.

He knew Feyre liked it, and she knew the effect she had on him when she gave him this smile. And seeing her wearing nothing but a pair of panties and his shirt, Rhys knew that they had reached a new level of flirting. He could see her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, and back to his eyes again. He could see her lick her lips, clearly knowing what he was thinking about.

And then she gave him a chaste smile and turned away from him, sliding under the covers.

“We should rest if we want to leave early tomorrow and make it in time.”

He looked at her back, now buried under a pile of covers, and lost his words for a long minute.

“What?”

The word escaped him, and she turned to him, now resting on her back, her hair pooling around her face, beautiful. A wicked smile on her lips.

“Or did you have something else in mind, Rhysand?”

His mouth went dry at the blatant suggestion, but he couldn’t find the strength to move, Sure, they had been friends for years, and things had been awfully flirty these last few months. But what she was suggesting was… something else. Not that he didn’t want that, but he hadn’t expected it, and now he was unable to react.

Feyre seemed to realize it, because she rolled her eyes and moved up to him. Now sitting just in front of him, she slid both her hands on his shoulders and into his hair. Her face was so close now that he could feel her breath mixing with his when she talked, a soft whisper.

“I’m still mad at you about the car, Rhys. Now,” she continued, and she leaned in closer, her lips resting a breath away from his, “do you want me to go to sleep mad at you? Or do you want to help me forget why I was mad in the first place?”

And she was so close, and her smile was so wicked, that Rhys finally found the strength to react. He slowly rested his hands on her thighs, then let them travel up until they slid under the shirt and settled on her waist.

“Well, Feyre, we wouldn’t want you to stay mad, now would we?”

And with that, he captured her lips in his.


End file.
